Sonic Boom Unleashed?
by Thetigerlilly05
Summary: Sonic the Werehog is back, but this time in the Boom universe. Wonder how it happened? Step inside and find out. Man I suck at summaries. This is my first fanfic so please don't be harsh. Remember to read and review. (UP FOR ADOPTION)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters. They belong to SEGA.

Chapter 1

It was mid-evening in hedgehog village. Amy, Knuckles, Sticks, and Tails were rushing to Amy's house with an unconscious Sonic in their grasps. They just had a major battle with Eggman. The team was winning, of course, and the battle appeared to be over. Sonic got cocky and started to celebrate before the battle was over. Eggman suddenly shot a purple laser at Sonic, knocking him unconscious. Before the team could get to Sonic, Eggman put a black collar around his neck The team rushes over to Sonic. Amy uses her Piko Piko hammer to knock Eggman away. The team picks up Sonic and rushes him to Amy's.

When the team gets to Amy's, they lay Sonic on the house.

"Why don't you try to see if you can get that collar off of Sonic and while you're at it, try and figure out Eggman put it on him in the first place." Said Amy

"It's probably a way for Eggman to track Sonic and tell the aliens where he is." Sticks explained

"I agree minus the alien part." Agreed Tails

Tails worked at the collar around Sonic's neck while he was surprisingly still unconscious. Tails told the team he couldn't find a way to get the collar off or even why Eggman had put it on him in the first place. Sonic groaned and slowly opened his eyes while putting a hand to his head.

"What happened and am I wearing a collar?" Asked Sonic

Tails explained how Eggman had shot a purple beam at him that rendered him unconscious, and before they could get to him, Eggman had put a collar around his neck. He also told him that he couldn't get it off. Sonic's eyes widened at that statement. He tried to get the collar off himself, but when he tried something in the collar stabbed him.

"Ow" Sonic exclaimed

Sonic explained that something had stabbed him when he tried to get the collar off. Everyone was puzzled by this (Even Knuckles). Sonic told them it was probably nothing. At this moment, Sonic noticed it was dark outside and told the others he should start heading home. They asked him if he was sure if he was okay. Sonic replied yes and sped off, not telling the others about the dreams he had while unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the sonic characters. They belong to SEGA.

Chapter 2

" **Sonic"**

"Wha? Who's there?" Sonic asked nervously.

" **You can't keep me locked in here forever"**

Sonic suddenly saw a dark figure looming over him.

" **Let me out!"**

Sonic's eyes snapped open and he shot up. He was drenched in sweat. He decided the dream meant something, but he didn't know what. He was determined to keep this dream from the team. Sonic ran to Tails' workshop because before he left Amy's house Tails asked him if he could run some tests to make sure he was okay. Sonic happily agreed.

"Hey Tails." Sonic said as he ran into Tails' workshop.

"Hey Sonic, are you ready for the tests?" Tails asked.

"You batcha." Sonic replied with a smirk on his face.

(Testing montage)

"I can't find anything wrong right now. Maybe you should come back tomorrow so I can double check?" Suggested Tails.

"Sure thing pal." Sonic replied with his signature thumbs up. Sonic sped off to Meh Burger and got a chilidog. At Meh Burger sonic saw Eggman eating a meh burger and he decided to confront him about the laser and collar. He was going to get Eggman to take the collar off.

"Hey Egghead mind explain what this is about." Said Sonic gesturing to the collar.

Eggman continues to eat his meh burger, acting like Sonic wasn't even there.

"Well if you won't explain it will you at least take it off?" Sonic asked.

Again Eggman ignored Sonic. As Sonic turns to leave Eggman suddenly tells Sonic to meet him at his lair tomorrow and to make sure to bring his friends. Eggman quickly got up and left before Sonic could ask any questions.

Sonic's head was spinning with so many questions. What was Eggamn planning? Why didn't he explain anything? Why was his character so off? Sonic felt that instead of getting answers he only got more questions.

Sonic really wasn't sure about his meeting with Eggman, but what other choice did he have? He has a collar around his neck that hurts him whenever he tries to take it off, and now he's having these crazy dreams. He felt cornered; it was like he was trapped in a cage, and the only way out was going to Eggman.

After thinking of any other way to get the collar off, Sonic reluctantly decides to tell the team about his meeting with Eggman tomorrow. While walking to tell the team, Sonic makes sure he was hiding all of the fear in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters. They all belong to SEGA. The only thing owned by me is the plot.

* * *

"You what?!" The team exclaimed in unison.

"Egghead said he'd take the collar off tomorrow at sunset if we're there." Sonic explained again. He understood why they were shocked, and he was sure Amy was going to give him a lecture about why he shouldn't go, but he ached to get the collar off. It was uncomfortable and itchy, not to mention it stabbed him whenever he tried to take it off. He knew they wouldn't understand, especially about the dreams. Every time the collar stabbed him the dreams only got more intense. He could almost see the creature's shadow on the ground at times.

"Sonic, you do realize that Eggman was the person who put it on you in the first place?" Amy tried to argue. Sonic rolled his eyes at this he knew Amy was going to argue with him, so he decided to argue back.

"Well that's all the more reason why he can take it off." Sonic argued back.

"He does have a point Amy." Said Tails, trying to be the voice of reason.

"Fine, but if something bad happens don't say I didn't warn you." Compromised Amy.

"So it's agreed, we'll go to Eggman's lair tomorrow at sunset." Sonic said

He was pleased with his friends' approval of going to Eggman's lair. He was pleased but also frightened. He knew the dream and the collar had something to do with each other. He was almost certain something was injected into him when he was stabbed by the collar. All he knew about the connection right now was the dark figure calling out to him had a wolf-like shape.

* * *

Another day had passed and it was now 4:00. Sonic was pacing the floor. In his dreams, he had seen the dark figure again. This time the figure didn't speak. He just stood far away from sonic with an evil grin on his face. Sonic could just barely make out his sharp teeth and giant claws. As he opened his mouth to speak, he woke up. He was so boggled in his own thoughts that an hour had passes before he got off of his hammock. What did that dream mean? Why a wolf? Why him? He continued to ponder on these questions in such deep thought that he almost didn't hear Tails call him on his communicator.

"Hey Sonic, remember that you promised I could do a double check over you today." Reminded Tails

"Yep I'll be over." Sonic replied and in a flash ran over to Tails' workshop.

"Hey Tails I'm ready for the tests." Sonic yelled out as he ran into the workshop.

"Let's get started than!" Tails replied almost instantly.

(Testing Montage)

"Well I can't say that I've found anything wrong with you. Again" Tails said. He was getting very annoyed because he knew something was wrong with Sonic, but he couldn't find what it was.

"So the collar and laser were just for show?" Sonic asked he was more annoyed than Tails was at this point.

"Well I did find that your dopamine levels were really high. Are you worried about something?" Tails asked in worry

"Not a bit!" Sonic replied really quickly.

This signified to Tails that something was really bothering him, but he just wouldn't say what.

"If you say so." Tails replied warily. He knew that something was bothering Sonic, but if he wanted to spill the beans, his little brother would be the first to know.

Several hours had passed and it was now around 5:30.

* * *

"We should start heading over to Eggman's lair." Sonic said noticing the clock.

"OK" Tails replied to Sonic.

They called the rest of the team on the communicators. Then somehow all of the team appeared at Eggman's lair.

"How did we just get here?" Amy asked.

"Who cares? The good thing is that we're here. Oh! And the sun is beginning to set!" Sonic replied cheerily

The team watched as the giant ball of gas started to fade from view while the moon was coming out.

"Well there's no time like the present." Sonic said in his usual go-lucky attitude.

He strode over to the giant door and hastily knocked.

* * *

Sorry that it took so long for this chapter to get posted. It was a balance between school and singing and it all became a hot jumbled mess. Another thing was that I had to try really hard to get the chapters longer. I know that it's still not that long, but hey it's longer than all the other chapters. Hehe. Anyways, I hope you all liked this story. Sorry fore the cliffhanger. Remember to R and R. Oh and If you haven't already, check out my other story Sonic's little Problem. Well that was really long. Hope you guys have a great day/night. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: None of the Sonic characters belong to me. They all belong to SEGA.

Eggman opened the lair door and let the team in. He led them all to a steel room with a window made out of a glass like substance that lets you see inside. Inside of the room was a metal operating table with straps for the wrists and ankles.

"After you Sonic." Eggman said while showing Sonic the door into the metal room. Sonic cautiously walks into the room and lies down on the table. Eggman locked the door. He took a remote out of his pocket and presses the button. The straps clamp down on Sonic.

As he walked over to a control panel and got ready to press the button he turned to sonic and said with an evil grin on his face. "This might hurt a little bit." Before he pressed he pressed the button he checked to make sure that Sonic's restraints were secured. Once he was satisfied he walked over to the control panel again and pushed the button.

Sonic was not prepared for what he felt next. He felt a surge of pain starting in his neck and slowly spread throughout his body. He started to scream in agony as the pain continued to surge through his body. His friends started to yell and bang on the glass, but it did nothing. They yelled at Eggman to turn the machine off, but he just ignored them.

Sonic started clenching his fists and clawing at the table. He started to do something the team never expected. He started to change. His teeth grew into fangs and he grew massive claws which ripped right through his gloves. His body grew a substantial amount also being covered in dark blue fur. He had turned into the wolf like creature from his dreams. Sonic's friends stared in disbelief as the transformation was finished.

Eggman started to laugh as he finally started to talk," Now I bet your all wondering why your all here."

"Yeah" Knuckles replied stupidly.

Eggman rolled his eyes at that. "You're here so that you can watch your idol and leader become your end."

Eggman pushed a button on his remote that released Sonic from his restraints. He managed to shatter and jump through the window with ease. He snarled as he got into a fighting stance, prepared to lunge and attack his own team.

Hey guys! I am sooooooo sorry for not updating in so long. I have been bogged down with a bunch of things lately. I will probably be updating my other story, Sonic's Little Problem, next weekend. Feel free to check that out. Please remember to review. Have a great day! Bye!


	5. Happy Holidays!

Hey guys! i know that this isn't the new chapter that you all want, but I wanted to wish you all a merry christmas/honaka/quanza and a happy bew year. I will try to have the next chapters out as soon as possible, but school is pretty annoying so.. stay safe and warm this holiday.

Merry Christmas,

Thetigerlilly05


	6. Important Update

I am sorry to tell you all this, but after much consiteration, i have decided to put Sonic Boom unleashed on haitus until I finish with Sonic's Little problem. I promise that when that story is done I will pick it up as soon as possible. Thanks for your understanding,

Thetigerlilly05


End file.
